Roy Slater
Roy Slater was a recurring character in Only Fools And Horses, appearing in 3 episodes of the show and 1 episode of the prequel Rock And Chips. He was a former schoolfriend of Del Boy and also of Boycie, "Trigger" and Denzel and he later became a copper, due to which his friends isolated him because of that. Roy's father even went into a home at the shock of his sons career. Roy was a corrupt policeman and one of the most memorable recurring characters in the show, plus one of the most memorable villains of the show. In his final episode The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) Slater was finally revealed to be Raquel's much mentioned but never identified husband. Biography Backstory Roy Slater was born in May 1945 in Peckham, London to Harry Slater and Ruby Slater. He had a sister. As a child in the 1950s Roy attended Dockside Secondary Modern school in Peckham and met Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Boycie, Trigger - aka Colin Ball and Denzel. Often the gang went down to a local pond to play Pirates and Slater always played the one what walked the plank. Slater always wanted to be Blue Beard but none of the others let him until the day Blue Beard had to walk the plank. At school one time, Del's friends dragged Slater to the ground and Fatty Walker sat on his face whileTrigger put itching powder in his belly button but Del made them stop at his belly button. Slater later caught Del behind the bike sheds with his sister and grassed him up. 1960-1962 1963-1983 By 1963 Slater was a young PC in the police force. He was well and truly disowned by his old friends. He soon gained a reputation for being a unscrupulous copper, and would nick people for the slightest thing like his own father for having a defective rear light on his bike. Slater soon tricked local petty criminals into becoming coppers narks. 1983-1991 In 1983 Slater was transferred back to his old parish, Peckham, London SE15. He visited The Nags Head and as many punters knew who he was, were fearful including Boycie and "Trigger". Slater's latest case was a microwave had been stolen off th eback off a lorry in Lewisham Grove earlier that day. He questioned Trigger and Boycie. Rodney Trotter came into the pub and Slater recognised him as the younger brother of Del Boy. Slater wanted to see Del after all these years. Rodney, not knowing Slater was a copper invited him back to his flat, saying Del should be home by now but had to go out to do some business with a microwave oven. Slater says "is that right" and is secretly pleased that he has caught the thief. Later at the flat, Del is shocked to find Slater back in town. He has a quiet word with Rodney in the kitchen saying he is a copper and should not be trusted and is a corrupt copper. Meanwhile, Slater and Grandad carried the microwave into the lounge from the hallway. Slater then arrested Del, Rodney and Grandad. At the police station Slater said he can only have them for recieving stolen goods. Rodney and Grandad were put in different cells and gave very different descriptions of the man who stole the oven. Slater threatened to stitch Rodney up if Del did not say who the thief was. Del struck a deal which meant he would be one of Slater's grasses. Slater said if Del ever stepped out of line, he'd let the local villains know Del was an informer, and perhaps have him killed. Del applied for immunity from prosecution. He then said he was the thief and smiled in glee. Slater was not seen again for a few years. By the summer of 1985 (as seen in To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985), Slater was now a Chief Inspector and was after some diamond smugglers. He was behind the entire scheme. The Trotters becoming involved in the diamond smuggling operation part-headed - unbeknownst to them - by Slater. His position of authority within the police has been exploited a number of times to successfully smuggle diamonds into England, and over the course of the episode he almost succeeds again, only to be foiled by PC Hoskins who drives him into a sting. The police had suspected him for a long time but did not catch him in posession until now. Slater tried to persuade Hoskins to help him out but Hoskins refused and had a radio transmitter hidden in his collar, meaning the other police officers heard every word, nailing Slater. Slater was later sent to 5 years in prison, probably sometime in late 1985 or early 1986. Slater was released in about 1989 or 1990 and moved to Colchester in Essex and got a job as an undertaker. In January 1991, Slater's ex wife Raquel Turner's solicitors managed to trace his whereabouts after months of searching as Raquel wanted a divorce and to start divorce proceedings. Slater found that Raquel's lawyers were based in Peckham in London, his own hometown. This interested Slater and he went down the local town hall in Peckham to look up Raquel on the poll tax register and found her living in Nelson Mandela House with his old friend turned enemy Derek "Del Boy" Trotter. Slater was shocked but needed to confirm it was the same woman so came up with a school reunion idea. He booked a Class of 62 reunion and did not tell Mike Fisher who he was so he could surprise them all. He told Mike who he should contact so he can send them an invite. Del, Denzel, Boycie and Trigger attend the reunion and all wonder who arranged it all. Slater then turned up much to the shock and dismay of the gang, including Rodney, who was invited to the reunion as a guest, despite being 15 years younger than Del and the others. Slater gave a sob story saying he has changed and how he spent 4 years in a 6 foot by 3 foot prison cell trying to work out where he went wrong in life. He says he found Jesus in prison. He also says the death of his dad changed him for the better. Del and the gang forgive Slater, believing he has changed. They have a drink with Slater at The Nags Head then head back to Nelson Mandela House for drinks and to reminisce about their schooldays. After Denzil, Trigger, and Boycie all go home, Raquel enters the flat and is horrified to see Slater who, it emerges, is her ex-husband. She tells Del Boy and he is shocked but soon believes her when she says Slater was her married name. Del alerts Rodney and tries to get rid of Slater in a nice way. Slater says he is pleased they forgave him bu he then "Notices" a photo of Raquel on Del's mantlepiece and wonders what a picture of his wife id doing in his former friend turned enemy's flat. Raquel emerges from the kitchen. Despite a furious argument between Slater and the group, the Trotters reluctantly let him stay for the night. A few hours later when Slater is asleep, Del and Rodney have a talk about what would happen if anyone found out that Raquel was married to the hated Slater, which would result in Del's image being tarnished and many of his associates refusing to do business with him. Del discovers Slater's wallet and finds a post-nuptial agreement intended for Raquel to sign, in which she would waive her rights to his coming inheritance. They also discover another document from a Bond Street diamond merchant, informing Slater about ten diamonds deposited with them several years ago, before he was sent to prison. The letter said that they think Slater should sell the diamonds. Del deduces that Slater had pugged away 10 diamonds with them before he got sent to jail for the diamond smuggling racket in 1985, and the the police cannot know about them. Just as Del thinks he has the upper hand, Slater emerges from the bedrooms and takes back his wallet, which he's been looking for, and with it the evidence. The next day at the Nag's Head Raquel enters to find Slater conversing with Mike, she inquires as to why he's staying around when Del and Rodney enter. Raquel then goes to wait outside in the Trotter van, as Del asks Slater if he'd known all along that Raquel was living with him. Slater casually agrees, revealing to Del that he only organized the 'reunion' idea to get into Del's flat, then saying how he found out Del was with Raquel by saying he had gone to the town hall and saw a Raquel Turner living with Del and he had to try and find out it was the same woman so came up with the old school reunion idea. Del Boy and Rodney then show Slater one of their Futafax machines, which Del says he used to make a copy of Slater's diamond documents. Slater retorts that he has already served his sentence and under double jeopardy cannot be tried for the same crime twice. Del continues that he and Rodney went to the local newspaper offices and read all the reports of Slater's trial, but the reports didn't mention the ten missing diamonds deposited with the dealer in Bond Street. If the incriminating documents were to be sent to the police, it would mean a new trial, and given Slater's record most likely a return to prison, and even longer than 5 years, perhaps a 10 year sentence. The Trotter brothers want to make a deal; Slater can keep his money, but he is to give Raquel her divorce, leave Peckham for ever and never come back, and never mention to anyone that he was married to her. Slater is deflated from his earlier arrogance and agrees to the deal and quickly leaves. As he heads to the door however he pleads with Del to name Raquel's child after him. Rodney restrains Del and retorts that would be cruel to the child. After Slater sulks out Del explains to Rodney that when Slater sells his diamonds, Raquel can divorce him and legally be entitled to 50% of everything. Mike shows up and tells the Trotter brothers that the photocopier on the Futafax they sold him doesn't work. A laughing Del answers that his doesn't either, meaning that he and Rodney were bluffing to Slater all along. Slater returned to Colchester and his divorce from Raquel came through later in 1991. Slater finally cut any last ties he had with Peckham for good once the divorce came through. Slater's whereabouts since then are therefore unknown. List of appearances Only Fools And Horses *May The Force Be With You - (8th December 1983) *To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985) *The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) Rock And Chips *Rock And Chips (24 January 2010) Observations Family Father '''Harry Slater '''Mother Ruby Slater Siblings '''1 sister '''Spouse Raquel Turner (1978-1991) divorced Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Characters last seen in 1991. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Minor characters. Category:Slater family. Category:Series 3 (1983) minor characters. Category:To Hull And Back (1985 Christmas episode) minor characters. Category:Series 7 (1990-1991) minor characters. Category:Policemen. Category:Undertakers. Category:1945 births. Category:1978 marriages.